Soothing
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Downtrodden after being berated by Akebono, the Admiral retreats to his room to sleep his worries away - only for a familiar kind face to find him, eager to ease his troubles. [Smut]


**Soothing**

_'...the rain doesn't look like it's giving up anytime soon.'_

The Admiral peered out his office window, watching the countless raindrops dribble down the window pane before pooling around the windowsill. The skies outside were a murky grey, a blanket of rain falling over the base and drenching the area completely. In the distance he could see a few Ship-Girls running between buildings, their panicked shrieks amusing him briefly.

His amusement died quickly as his sullen mood returned, a slow sigh passing his lips. Akebono had just left his office only a few minutes prior, roasting him about being careless with their resources again. It was one of the numerous complaints the tsundere had levelled at him, and she unfortunately wasn't the only one. Others like Yamashiro or Kasumi had also pointed out critical flaws in his leadership... and if he was being honest, he had no defence against them. Their words, while harsh, were painfully true.

''I really am a shitty Admiral, huh?'' He murmured despondently.

Staring out the window wasn't going to fix anything though. With another sigh the Admiral straightened up, spending a moment to lock the remaining drawers of his desk before dipping out into the hall, locking the door behind him. Work was done for the day; may as well head back to his room and get some shut-eye.

''Ah, hello Admiral!''

The Admiral turned, nodding distractedly at Ushio and Sazanami. ''Evening.''

''You headin' back to your room, Master?'' Sazanami tilted her head curiously.

''Mm.'' He hummed an agreement, walking past the duo. ''See ya.''

It felt rude to suddenly abandon the conversation so quickly, but right now he just needed some alone time – time to think about how to become a better Admiral. The walk back to his room was short; it was just down the hall, positioning there for the sake of convenience. That and having his room in the same building as the Ship-Girls was just asking for a happy accident to happen.

His door opened with a soft click, a short sigh blowing past his lips as he tossed his cap onto the desk. He swung his door closed and wandered over to his double bed, all but collapsing onto the front – his face buried in the soft grey covers. For a long minute only the sound of his gentle breathing filled the room, his mind active yet his thoughts peacefully blank.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

The Admiral sighed quietly, sitting up. ''It's unlocked. Come in.''

''H-Hai...'' A familiar voice said, slowly pushing the door open. Ushio. ''U-Um... are you alright, Admiral?''

''Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?'' He asked tiredly, not even believing his words as he spoke them. The worried frown on Ushio's face told him she didn't either. ''...no, I'm not.''

Ushio looked even more worried, hesitating for a second before stepping fully into the room, the door clicking shut behind her. The overcast skies meant the light peering into his window was dim, barely illuminating his bedroom and making the situation feel so much more depressing than it already was.

''...am I a bad leader, Ushio?''

''H-Huh?!'' Ushio looked startled from the sudden question, her worry increasing. ''No! Why would you...?''

So he told her – about all the complaints from Yamashiro, the bitter remarks from Kasumi and Akebono that went beyond simple moodiness and transcended into bitter truths. All throughout his quiet murmurings Ushio only grew more worried, her expression so cute he would've admired it had the situation been different.

The second he finished Ushio was there, clasping his hands in her soft ones. ''Admiral... don't listen to them. We couldn't have gotten as strong as we were without your guidance. You've done lots of good things for us too... you made Shigure smile again, you helped celebrate Michishio's birthday... just because they don't say anything, doesn't mean we don't appreciate you...''

As she finished Ushio sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug – one he found himself returning, resting his head on her shoulder. ''...thanks, Ushio.''

The Destroyer smiled even though he couldn't see it, hugging him tighter. ''You're welcome, Admiral.''

He blushed at the honest sincerity in her voice, her ample boobs squishing against his chest. It was only now that he realised how close the two of them were, the scent of her shampoo brushing against is nose as he breathed; a faint citrus smell tickling his nostrils. He could hear her soft breathing in tandem with his own, matching the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Ushio stiffened as she felt something hard brush against her inner thigh, a glance down revealing the tent in his pants – her cheeks turning a rosy red at the sight. Instantly Sazanami's earlier words about 'relieving the Admiral of his burdens' took on a much lewder angle, a strange warmth flooding her stomach as she actually considered the idea.

_'If it makes the Admiral feel better... then...'_

The Admiral tensed as he felt Ushio's hand ghost over his crotch, stroking his clothed shaft. He leaned back and looked Ushio in the eye, the demure girl pointedly avoiding his gaze as she hesitantly stroked his cock, her nimble fingers hastily trying to unzip his pants. Before he could find the words she succeeded, his zipper coming down with a low buzz and allowing the busty Destroyer to tug his cock out into the open, her cheeks going crimson at the sight of it.

Hesitantly meeting his gaze Ushio let herself slide off his lap, sinking down onto the floor between his legs – his erect cock at eye-level with her.

''Let me make you feel better... Admiral...'' Ushio breathed.

''Ushio...'' The Admiral flushed, laying a hand on her head. ''You don't have to-''

''I-I want to.'' She cut him off, blushing a dark crimson. ''B-Because... I l-love you... so let me make you happy... again...''

The Admiral fell silent, stunned – only to snap out of it as Ushio shyly wrapped a hand around his cock, gently squeezing his shaft. He gasped lightly from her touch, intimately feeling every last finger curling around his dick; her soft hand feeling so much better than his own ever could. Ushio blushed even darker at his gasp, a hesitant smile crossing her lips as she slowly began bobbing her wrist; jerking him off with nervous slowness.

As she got him off Ushio leaned in, hesitantly planting an experimental kiss on the tip of his cock, eliciting another stifled gasp from the Admiral, unintentionally encouraging Ushio more. The demure Destroyer trailed slow kisses down the underside of his cock, the feeling of her warm wet lips against his shaft sapping the breath from his lungs and making his hips buckle and twitch.

''U-Ushio...'' The Admiral groaned, shuddering as the tip of her tongue slipped out her mouth, taking small licks of his cock. ''Nn...''

The Destroyer glanced up, her rosy cheeks only adding to her cuteness. Mustering up her courage she let her tongue hang out her mouth, boldly curling it around his cock and leaving a trail of saliva as she went, her squirming tongue slithering all over his shaft as it worked its way up to the tip, circling the tip clumsily – before her tongue slid back into her mouth, and she plunged her head down.

''Hn!'' He grit his teeth, stifling a breathless groan as Ushio suddenly took his dick into her mouth – the warm wetness of her mouth surrounding the top half of his cock.

''Mn...'' Ushio's muffled whine sent a shiver through him, groaning as the busty girl slowly lifted her head back up until only the tip was left inside, then promptly plunging herself back down even deeper.

She repeated the slow movement several times, managing to take more and more of his cock inside despite her clear inexperience. However she more than made up for it with natural skill and pure emotion, her tongue squirming against the underside of his cock as she blew him; the lewd feeling making him shudder. Idly his fingers threaded through her dark hair, lightly gripping and stroking her head in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Her happy hum seemed to confirm that.

''Nn... you're really good at this...'' The Admiral commented, groaning as she pulled her lips off his dick.

''T-Thank you...'' Ushio blushed deeply, wrapping her hand around his saliva-coated cock and jerking him off. ''S-Sazanami told me how...''

The second she finished speaking Ushio opened her mouth and took him back in, the sudden warmth making him groan. The mere thought of Sazanami whispering perverse ideas to Ushio was enough to make his cock throb with eager delight, something that seemed to encourage Ushio even more – bobbing her head faster up and down his cock.

A burning pressure began to build in his pelvis and he hissed, stubbornly ignoring the pleasurable heat – focusing solely on the feel of Ushio's mouth. His eyes shifted down, watching her ample breasts bounce about beneath her shirt, the enticing sight only arousing him more. Ushio was quick to notice his shifting attention, looking up at him curiously before following his gaze, her blush darkening when she recalled Sazanami's many suggestions.

''Mm...'' Ushio breathed as she pulled her lips off his cock, a thin string of saliva hanging between her lips and his cock before it snapped. ''Admiral...''

Wordlessly Ushio reached under her shirt and behind her back, fumbling for a second before her bra came off with an audible 'click'. She squirmed and hastily pulled her bra off, the pink article of clothing quickly thrown off to the side. Not a second later she grabbed the hem of her white serafuku shirt, hesitating for a moment until she demurely pulled her shirt up – giving him a clear view of her large, plump breasts.

''A-Admiral really is... a pervert...'' Ushio murmured embarrassedly, averting her gaze.

The Admiral opened his mouth to reply but found no words, able only to stare at her gently-heaving breasts and drink in the beautiful sight. Ushio shifted, her hands slowly coming up to cup her large boobs and hefting them up – before squishing them on either side of his cock.

''Nn... haah...!'' He barely stifled a groan, shuddering as Ushio started moving her boobs up and down his cock, the pleasurable softness of her tits unlike anything he had ever felt, like pillowy dough.

''Uu... Admiral...'' Ushio whined embarrassedly, blushing crimson as she watched his cock poke up from between her tits repeatedly. ''I-It's so hot...''

Ushio's demure words aroused him more, a strained groan escaping his lips and prompting him to start bucking his hips, thrusting up into her boobs. The Destroyer squeaked as it cock popped up between her boobs repeatedly, demurely continuing to rub her tits against his shaft. When she noticed the similarity to whack-a-mole however she couldn't help but smile slightly, a quiet giggle passing her lips.

''...kinda cute...'' Ushio murmured to herself, smiling and leaning down, planting a kiss on the tip of his cock.

That proved to be too much for the Admiral. The feel of her hot breasts smothering his cock, the warm softness of her lips; all of it was too much, and with a sudden gasp the Admiral climaxed. A burning rush flowed down his cock followed by spurts of cum erupting from his cock, splattering Ushio across the face and eliciting a cutely startled yelp – quickly leaning back and letting the rest of his cum shoot across her tits.

''A-Ah...'' Ushio shuddered, mewling from the feel of his warmth against her peachy skin. ''Admiral... you got Ushio all dirty...''

The Admiral didn't respond, too busy gasping in air to reply. His eyes trailed down towards Ushio, his gaze roaming over her cum-covered face – her right eye closed and cum dripping down it, while her left eye peered up at him with a petulant gaze, her cheeks puffed into a pout. Her pouty face, usually so cute, now seemed far more erotic with cum staining her face.

Seeing that he was too out of it to reply Ushio crawled over to his bedside table, grabbing a handful of tissues and wiping her boobs clean, shivering as she felt his cum dribble between her boobs. Clean-up took nearly a full minute due to how much there was, Ushio's cheeks retaining their red hue given the lewd situation she found herself in.

Finished cleaning herself up, Ushio hesitantly looked back at the Admiral. ''D-Do you... feel better now, Admiral?''

''...yeah...'' The Admiral nodded lightly, getting his breathing under control. ''Thanks, Ushio...''

''Eheh...'' Ushio smiled happily, rising to her feet. ''I-I'm glad- eek?!''

A surprised squeak escaped the Destroyer as the Admiral suddenly grabbed her arm, tugging her towards the bed and throwing her onto the covers. Not a second after she landed he was on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed and their faces mere inches away, so close that their breath brushed against each other's faces.

''...Admiral...?'' Ushio hesitantly piped up.

''You helped me...'' He murmured, leaning in. ''So let me... help you...''

Ushio went still as their lips brushed together, a quiet mewl escaping her as they kissed a heartbeat later. Instantly all her muscles went slack and she smiled, happily returning the slow kiss with loving affection. Their lips meshed together lustfully yet with gentle slowness, the pure passion burning between them not hindered by the slow speed – the quiet smacking of lips filling the bedroom.

After a moment they broke apart for air, panting lightly. The Admiral resumed a few seconds later, muffling Ushio's moan of delight as his left hand curled around her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. In response she slipped her hands free from his grip and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the slow kiss and moaning each time he groped her, the gentlest of touches sending jolts of electrical pleasure through her.

''Ah...'' Ushio breathed as they broke apart, her smile not diminished in the slightest. ''Admiral...''

Their lips met a second later, his other hand coming up to grope her other breast. Ushio's soft moans were muffled by their joined lips, his fingers digging into her plump boobs as he fondled her and sent warm tingles through her chest, a bubbling warmth forming in her stomach. On instinct she arched her back slightly, giving him more to grope – mewling when he replied eagerly, squeezing her breasts roughly.

She almost whimpered when he released her left breast without warning, leaving her aching for his touch – only to gasp when his fingers slipped under her skirt, gently rubbing her clothed slit. Ushio whined into the kiss but didn't push him away, the warmth in her stomach growing stronger as he slowly stroked her panties; her arousal making her panties cling to her pussy lips.

''Mm...'' Ushio moaned as their lips broke apart. ''A-Admiral... I- M-Mn~''

Ushio groaned as he nudged her pink panties to the side, exposing her slit to the cool bedroom air. Without missing a beat the Admiral stroked her slick pussy with his fingertips, the gentle touch making her hips buckle like she had been shocked. She couldn't hold back her quiet moan of pleasure as he pushed three fingers into her wet pussy, her lower lips parting for his digits and letting them inside.

''A-Ah~'' Ushio moaned, shuddering as he slowly pumped them into her wet slit.

The Admiral silenced her moans with a kiss, prompt Ushio to tighten her hold on him and kiss him back with desperate passion, unconsciously rolling her hips and impaling herself on his probing fingers. They felt so good inside her, slowly exploring her insides and teasing her inner walls, sending mind-melting waves of pleasure through her pelvis and nearly making her mind melt from the pleasurable feeling.

His thrusting grew faster by the second, her honey coating his fingers and easing his concerns about hurting her – allowing him to pleasure her without fear. Ushio moaned into the heated kiss, his palm audibly smacking against her pelvis as he plunged his three fingers into her slit, creating a wet slapping sound due to her leaking arousal.

Just as the pleasure began to build into something more, he stopped – tugging his fingers out her tingling pussy.

''M-Mn...?'' Ushio whimpered, the Admiral leaning back from their most recent kiss. ''Admiral... don't stop now...''

''I'm not.'' He murmured in reply, giving her a little kiss on the nose. ''I just wanted to... try something bigger...''

Ushio blinked in confusion for all of one second before she connected the dots, her cheeks burning scarlet and glancing down at his cock. After a moment she hesitantly inched her legs open, one hand grasping her skirt and bunching it up, letting him see her wet slit.

''...t-then... please make me... feel good...'' Ushio murmured demurely, offering him a shy smile. ''Admiral...''

The Admiral flashed her a smile in kind, shifting between her legs. Ushio opened them a little wider to let him fit between her thighs, her cheeks burning hot as she watched him guide his cock towards her waiting pussy, her stomach burning with lustful desire as she awaited the inevitable. She mewled softly as he rubbed the tip against her soft slit, sending a brief jolt of pleasure through her, before he pushed inside.

''M-Mm!'' Ushio bit her lip, barely stifling her loud moan as he penetrated her virgin slit – a wave of hot pleasure and mild discomfort washing over her.

He paused, closely watching Ushio's expression as he slid more of his cock inside, spreading her insides apart with his girth. Her inner walls clamped tightly around his sensitive shaft but he pushed on, burying more and more of his cock into Ushio's pussy while relishing her stifled moans of raw, carnal pleasure.

Soon he bottomed out inside her, his pelvis bumping against hers and his full length buried inside her. The Admiral groaned at her tightness, his hips aching with the need to move, to pound her into the bed – but he held himself back, not wanting to hurt her. Ushio was delicate at the best of times, and you didn't play rough with delicate things.

''Mn...'' Ushio murmured, releasing a long breath. ''I... y-you can move now... Admiral...''

''You sure?'' He asked cautiously, his dick twitching in contrast to his worry.

Ushio just smiled sweetly at him. ''H-Hai... it doesn't sting anymore... so go ahead...''

The Admiral complied, slowly rolling his hips and gently thrusting into her – eliciting a cute, breathless moan from the busty Destroyer. Her insides clenched around his cock reflexively each time he plunged into her tightness, gradually easing up as she grew used to having him inside her. Their lips met in a string of quick, lustful kisses as he slowly pumped into her, Ushio kissing him with such earnest passion it was impossible to ignore.

At her quiet murmur he allowed himself to go faster, rolling his hips and plunging deep into her. He buried his face in her neck as he moved faster, hungrily kissing her neck and relishing the feeling of her moaning into his ear, her normally-soft voice turning low and sensual. His hands grasped her hips as he picked up the pace, keeping her steady and allowing him to move even quicker, driving himself deep into her wet slit.

''A-Ah!'' Ushio moaned sharply as he nipped at her neck playfully. ''A-Ah... Admiral... no biting...''

The Admiral chuckled in reply, retreating from her neck and giving her a deeply passionate kiss on the lips until he leaned back further, his grip on her hips tightening. That was Ushio's only warning before he suddenly started pounding her with renewed speed, eliciting a sharp gasp from the busty girl as he drilled into her sensitive pussy with lustful abandon, the wet smacking of skin filling the air.

''H-Hyaah~!'' Ushio threw her head back and arched her back, all but crying out as he fucked her. ''A-Ah~!''

He hissed as she tightened around his throbbing cock, the sensation of her wet tightness nearly tipping him over the edge – and prompting him to pound her faster, trusting she would say if he was going too fast. Ushio didn't; all but screaming as he drove his cock deep into her pussy, the bed beneath them creaking and rocking from the wild fucking. Her breasts bounced about from the fast-paced pounding, prompting Ushio to blindly grope her own breasts, moaning at her own touch.

''U-Ushio...'' The Admiral muttered through his teeth, his voice nearly lost amidst the smacking of skin.

Despite that Ushio understood what he was referencing; the way his cock pulsated and throbbed inside her deepest parts revealed why. Without saying a word Ushio suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist, screwing her eyes shut and wailing when he sped up in response, pounding away at her quivering pussy with lustful passion. The pressure inside them built and built, rapidly swelling into a burning inferno until-!

''M-_Myaah~!_'' Ushio cried out as she came, throwing her head back and going stiff, eyes open but unseeing.

The Admiral grunted as she tightened around him, continuing to drive his cock into her ungodly tight pussy for a few more pleasurable seconds, her honey squirting out around his length. As his stamina reached its limit he slammed deep into her pussy and groaned, spurts of cum shooting into Ushio's deepest parts and painting her insides white, much to her audible pleasure.

''A-Ah...''

As his orgasm subsided the Admiral nearly went slack, groaning as he laid against Ushio's panting frame. For a long minute both were silent, their heavy panting the only sound in the room – until he slowly pulled out, extracting a quiet moan from both of them.

Without a word he climbed onto the bed next to her and collapsed, blindly grabbing her arm and pulling her against him. Ushio replied in kind, loosely draping her free arm over him and nuzzling into his neck, mewling at the tingling aftershocks in her pussy.

''Admiral...'' Ushio murmured lovingly.

''Ushio...'' He murmured in kind, his lips making contact with her forehead. ''I love you too.''

Ushio's tired giggle was music to his ears, and for the moment the Admiral allowed himself to forget about everything else.

[END]


End file.
